Crystal Heart
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: Crossover. Yugi finds a rare gem at a museum and it brings back memories. Can Yami help him? What will it cost? Complete
1. I'm Alive

**Crystal Heart**  
_I'm alive_

When the last eagle flies  
Over the last crumbling mountain,  
And the last lion roars  
At the last dusty fountain,  
In the shadow of the forest  
Though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving  
At the last unicorn.  
When the first breath of winter  
Through the flowers is icing,  
And you look to the north  
And a pale moon is rising,  
And it seems like all is dying  
And would leave the world to mourn,  
In the distance hear the laughter  
Of the last unicorn!  
I'M ALIVE!  
I'm alive…  
When the last moon has cast  
Over the last star of morning,  
And the future has past  
Without even a last desperate warning,  
Then look into the skies  
Where through the clouds  
A path is torn.  
Look and see her,  
How she sparkles!  
The last unicorn!  
I'M ALIVE!  
I'm alive…>

Yugi Mouto watched as his friends galloped up the steps to the museum where a tall Egyptian woman stood waiting for them. "Hey Ishizu!" Jou yelled to the elegant beauty. "What's up? Why'd ya call us?"

She smiled down at him. "I thought you might like to know that the museum is getting a new exhibit."

"Does this have anything to do with the Pharaoh?" Anzu asked, practically jumping at the prospect of learning more. Yugi tensed, waiting for the expected reply.

"No." she said startling him. "It doesn't really have anything to do with history. It's rare gemstones."

"Why do we want to know about a bunch of old rocks?" Honda asked, looking boredly away.

She laughed at his response. "Because they're beautiful. It's not really important. I just thought you might like to see them. Besides, the curator has managed to get the rarest stone in existence."

"What is it?" Anzu asked, excited.

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't say. Would you like to come in and see it?"

"Sure." The small tri-colored teen said, smiling. Ishizu looked over at him smiling kindly. Motioning them to follow her, she entered the great double doors of the museum entrance. They filled down the familiar stone hallways. Eventually Ishizu turned off, down a strange hall. They had never gone this way, but it seemed no different than any of the others.

/_Yami? _/ Yugi whispered in his mind as he blindly followed.

_Aibou? _Came the expected response. _Did you need something? _The ancient pharaoh asked curiously. The ancient spirit had his own body now, but he still maintained his link with his lighter half. Yugi smiled at the memory. The others didn't know yet. It seemed like moments ago his other self had been nestled closely to his soul. It was better that they were separate, but the Pharaoh could never know why.

/_No, not really. _/

_Do you want to talk? _

/_No. I just wanted to know you were there. _

_Of course I'm here. _Yami said. Yugi got the slight impression of a frown. _Why would I leave? And where would I go? You know I won't leave. _

/_Yeah. I know you won't. _/ Yugi sighed. Then they rounded the corner leading to the exhibit. Crystal winked in the displays. Anzu gasped softly and rushed over to a large amethyst. Yugi smiled at her.

"Which one do you think is that stone Ishizu told us about?" She asked him flirtatiously, hoping to bring out the spirit she thought was still hidden inside of her small friend.

Yugi sighed, but smiled at her antics. A year ago he would have been thrilled by her attentions. A year ago he hadn't known the Spirit of the Puzzle. "I don't know." He answered her. Then he giggled. "Why don't we make a game of it? The last one to find the rare stone has to buy everyone hamburgers. When we think we've found it we go to the curator and ask him if we're right!"

Anzu laughed, but quickly agreed. They quickly found Jou and Honda and told them the challenge. Thrilled by the prospect of free food the two of them agreed instantly, and the four friends began their search. Three of the hurried from stone to stone trying to guess which it was. Yugi frowned sadly and made his way to the back of the exhibit, hoping desperately that he was wrong. Towards the back of the exhibit was a small display case with a singe crystal gem in it. 'CRYSTAL HEART' read the card beside it. Yugi looked down sadly at the lonesome stone.

"Found it." he whispered.

_Yugi? _Yami sent. But the small teen didn't hear him. Worried, he peeked into his hikari's thoughts. '_A woman sat next to a dying man. A gaping hole in his chest wept with the man's life- blood. "Otou-san?" a small child with bright hair cried. Neither the woman nor the man heard him. Tears slipped down his cheeks. The child turned to the woman. "Oka-san, what's wrong with Otou-san?"  
__She ignored him and began crying over the man. "You can't leave me! Please don't leave me!"  
__The man glanced over at the small child crying silently and then back at the woman sobbing over him. "Anata, listen to me." he gasped. "Aishteru. Look after Yugi. Look after our son." Then he pressed something into the woman's hands. "I'm alive…" Then the man's hand fell, and his lifeless body slumped back in her arms.' _Startled he sent waves of comfort and love to his hikari through their link.

None of his friends noticed as Yugi slipped out of the museum. /_Yami_. / Yugi sent. /_I know you saw._ /

_Yes._

/_Please don't tell. Not even Grampa. _/

_I won't. _The spirit promised.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey. I know it's kinda sad. There's more to it. I'm going to try to do a chapter for each song. FYI, all the songs are from The Last Unicorn. I hope you like the fic. Please be kind and review. I'm posting this as I'm typing it, and I have absolutely nothing to do for about 5 more hours. Here's the Japanese for those who don't know it.

Yami- dark  
Hikari- light  
Otou-san- father  
Oka-san- mother  
Anata- you (this word should only be used by husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend.)  
Aishiteru- I love you.


	2. Man's Road

**Crystal Heart**  
Man's Road

Horizon, rising  
Up to meet the purple dawn.  
Dust demon, screaming  
Grinin' eagle to lead me on.  
For in my heart I carry  
Such a heavy load.  
Here I am ,  
On Man's Road.  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
I'm hungry, weary;  
But I cannot lay me down  
The rain comes, dreary;  
But there's no shelter  
I have fond.  
It will be a long time till I find  
My abode.  
Here I am ,  
On Man's Road.  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
Moon rising, disguising  
Lonely streets in gay displays.  
The stars fade, the night shade  
Falls and makes the world afraid.  
It waits in silence for the sky to explode.  
Here I am .  
On Man's Road.  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
Road  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
Road  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
Road  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
Road  
Walkin' Man's Road…  
Road>

Yugi slowly gazed around the empty park. One swing swayed sadly in the slight breeze. The memory from the museum played over and over again in his mind's eye. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he swiped angrily at his eyes. Sighing he made his way home. The others had surely realized he had left and by now would be looking for him. He opened the door the to the Kame game shop.  
"Yugi!" Grampa smiled. "Your friends called looking for you! Do you want me to call them back?"  
"No thanks, Grampa. I think I'm gonna go lay down." He answered without looking up. He kept his head down so Grampa wouldn't see the tears pooling in his eyes. Grampa frowned at his only grandchild, but didn't say anything. When Yugi reached the upper landing he looked over to the door of his mother's room. He started towards it, but then changed his mind. Turning, he entered the room he now shared with Yami.  
"Aibou?" Yami said as he entered the room.  
"It's nothing Yami." He said quietly.  
"It is not nothing." Yami said gently. Yugi looked up startled at his taller self. "You have the right to be sad." The spirit said kindly.  
"Otou-san." The smaller one whispered. The tears that had been threatening to fall began to flow freely down his cheeks.  
Yami rose and went to the crying teen. "It's not your fault Yugi." He said, embracing the boy. His hikari clung to him, silent sobs wracking his small body unchecked. He cried for several hours, until final he fell asleep in the other's arms. Yami looked down at the small form that lay limp in his arms. "Why?" he asked the sleeping teen confused. But no answer came. Then he moved and set Yugi on the bed. He started for the door, but stopped, knowing that his other soul would be frightened if he woke to find the pharaoh gone. It couldn't be helped. He opened the link to his hikari and sent waves of love flowing through to soothe him, and leaving the link open, he slipped quietly from the room.  
Quickly the ancient one made his way down the stairs to where the old man was closing the shop. "Saimun." He said, getting the man's attention.  
Grampa looked up from where he had been sweeping. "Well?" he asked.  
"What is the Crystal Heart?" Yami asked him point blank.  
A shadowed look covered Mr. Mouto's face. "Where'd you here of that?"  
"Yugi. They have one at the museum and he saw it."  
Saimun looked anxiously at Yami. Did anyone ask him about it?"  
"No." Yami frowned. "Why?"

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2. Like I said, be kind. I hope you like it. Yugi's grampa is called Saimun because that's what Yami called him the very first time they met in the manga.


	3. In The Sea

**Crystal Heart  
**_In The Sea_

In the sea  
The fish have learned to fly  
On a moonlit night  
On wings of silver,  
As the enchantment starts.  
Sails serenely glide.  
Do they know?  
Where do unicorns go?  
Where winged horses fly.  
Narwhales lost at sea  
Are never seen again.  
Go, go and ask the magpie,  
"Where do unicorns go?"  
In the trees  
The birds have learned to speak.  
They keep their secrets  
In a parade of clouds.  
Do they know ?  
Where do unicorns go?  
Where winged horses fly.  
Narwhales lost at sea  
Are never seen again.  
Does myth and mystery lie  
Where the unicorns go? >

"Yami, they must never know that Yugi is connected in anyway to the Crystal Heart." Saimun Mouto hissed desperately looking at the great pharaoh.

"Why?" Yami repeated again.

"Yugi has the secret of the Crystal Heart, and it will cost his life if anyone should learn of it."

Yami frowned, his protective streak for the smaller soul began to show. "What is the Crystal Heart?" Looking nervously towards the door, Saimun placed his broom in a corner. Then he started toward his office, motioning the spirit to follow him. Cautiously, Yami entered the room.

"What is this?" Saimun didn't answer him. Instead he reached into his locked desk where he kept the secrets that he had learned about Duel Monsters. Yami repeated his question.

The old man still didn't answer. Instead he pulled out a small gem about the size of his fist. "The Crystal Heart."

"But this isn't the stone that Yugi saw." He said frowning in confusion.

"No. I doubt it." Saimun sighed, looking at Yami. "No two Crystal Hearts are the same. It's one of the reasons they're so valuable. A single Crystal Heart is worth enough to feed the entire world for twenty years."

"Then how did you get one?" Yami asked.

"It was given to me by my wife on the day she died." He answered. "There are many who would kill for their secret, but only a handful of people know how they are grown."

"Grown?"

"Yes. I cannot tell you, but you'll understand someday."

"And Yugi know this secret?"

"He fears this secret." Yami was about to ask more, when he felt his aibou awake filled with the fear of losing him. Without saying a word, he got up and left the room.

When he entered their shared bedroom, Yugi threw himself at the great spirit. "Yami." Was all the distraught teen could cry.

"Don't fear." The pharaoh said, giving the frightened child all the comfort and love he could.

**A/N: **I just realized that I never did a disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh, The Crystal Heart, or The Last Unicorn. Hope you guys are still enjoying it.


	4. That's All I'v Got To Say

**Crystal Heart**  
_That's All I've Got To Say_

I've the time to write a book about  
The way you act and look,  
But I haven't got a paragraph.  
Words are always getting in my way.  
Anyway I love you,  
That's all I have to tell you;  
That's all I've got to say.  
And now I'd like to make a speech about  
The love that touches me,  
But stumbling I would make you laugh.  
I feel as though my tongue were made of clay.  
Anyway I love you,  
That's all I have to tell you.  
I'm not a man of poetry;  
Music isn't one with me,  
It runs from me,  
It runs from me…  
And I tried to write a symphony,  
_Once when I was searching  
_But I lost the melody.  
_Somewhere out of reach,  
_Alas I only finish half,  
_Far away,  
_And finish I suppose I never may.  
_In a place I could not find  
_Anyway I love you,  
_Or heart obey.  
_That's I have to tell you;  
_Now that I'm a woman,  
_That's all I've got to say.  
_Now I know the way.  
_That's all I've got to say…  
_Now I know the way.  
_That's all I've got to say…  
_That's all I've got to say…_

Yugi cried into Yami's comforting shoulder. "It's growing." His strained voice whispered.

"What's growing?"

"The Crystal Heart." Yami bit his lip in confusion. Suddenly they heard a knock downstairs. The Hikari gripped his darker soul frightened.

"May I help you?" They heard Grampa ask someone at the door.

"Yes." Replied a strange voice. "Is this the home of Yugi Mouto?"

"Who's asking?" Grampa asked calmly.

"Oedipus Romulus." The strange man answered with false kindness. "I've recently donated several items to the museum. I understand that young Yugi was there this afternoon and took a liking to my Crystal Heart. I was wondering if he'd like to see more. One of his friends told me he went straight to it. They say that those who know the secret of the Crystals can always find them."

"I'm afraid my grandson isn't home yet." Saimun lied easily.

"That's too bad. I wouldn't mind showing it to him. It's the only one I have. I found it while I was traveling Europe and chanced by it in a cave there."

"Please leave." The old man asked coldly. "I'll let Yugi know you stopped by."

"Tell him I'd pay dearly for another."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Saimun said in a voice that told the man he was no longer welcome.

"Well, good day Mr. Mouto." There was a pause, then they heard the door close.

"He'll kill me." Yugi whispered frightenedly into Yami's chest.

Yami embraced Yugi tightly. "You know I'd never let that happen."

"Promise me you'll keep it safe."

"The Crystal Heart?" the dark soul asked confused

"Promise!" Yugi insisted.

"I promise." He assured the smaller one firmly.

"Yami."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind."

**A/N:** I know the bit about 'now that I'm a woman' doesn't fit, but it's the next song and I didn't want to change it. One more chapter after this. I know it's really short, but please forgive me. The Crystal Heart is an extremely short side story I found somewhere and fell in love with.


	5. I'm Alive: Reprise

Crystal Heart  
_I'm Alive: Reprise_

In the distance  
Hear the laughter  
Of the last unicorn!  
I'M ALIVE!  
I'm alive…  
When the last moon is cast  
Over the last star of morning;  
And the future has past  
Without even a last desperate warning,  
Then look into the sky where through  
The clouds a path is torn.  
Look and see her!  
How she sparkles!  
IT'S THE LAST UNICORN!  
I'M ALIVE!  
I'm alive…>

Yugi stared into the darkness of the night. On his bed, Yami slept peacefully. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was time. Wincing he went to the bed and woke his dark soul. "Yami."

Instantly the dark one woke. "What do you need?" He said, looking concerned at his light.

"I need to tell you something."

"Alright."

"But first I want you to promise me that you'll keep me alive."

Yami frowned and gripped his hikari firmly. "Yugi, what are you talking about?" He asked, worry coloring his voice.

"I-I…" Yugi couldn't finish the sentence. Before the startled spirit's eyes the small hikari's chest burst open. "Argh. P-Promise…"

"Yugi let me call a doctor!" Yami cried, tears of fear slipping down his cheeks.

"Promise!" Yugi demanded.

"I promise." Yugi's fisted hand left his weeping chest. Crying he shoved something at Yami.

"I don't understand…"

Yugi smiled sadly at him. "Once in our life we love. The love solidifies in us. Then we give our most precious treasure to the person that let us create it." Yugi explained in a harsh whisper. "My Crystal Heart."

"Yugi?"

"Aishiteru…" Yugi's lifeless form fell into his darker half's lap.

For several minutes, Yami held the dead boy's body. Then, sobbing openly he reached for the puzzle. Bitting his lip he took apart the top. Then he slipped the tiny violet crystal inside. It fit perfectly, and wouldn't even rattle to give away it's position. Then he put the top pieces back together. "I promise Koibito."

The next day Anzu, Jou, and Honda met at the gate of their school. "Where's Yug?" Jou asked.

"I'm right here." Yami answered. Approaching his aibou's friends.

"Aren't you the other Yugi?" Anzu asked excited.

Yami smiled sadly and looked down at the puzzle and it's hidden treasure. "I'm the only Yugi."

"But what about our friend?" Honda asked confused.

"He's alive." Yami answered gently. '_In my Crystal Heart._' he added silently to himself.

**A/N:** Well, there it is. Not only the shortest story I've ever written, but also the first one I've ever finished in one day. Maybe I'll do it again sometime. Hope you liked it.


End file.
